The invention relates to a bearing block having a screw guided through a bore of the bearing block.
Such a bearing block is known from the prior art. In already known embodiments, the screw guided through the bearing block is made as a bearing screw which has a threaded section as well as a section without a thread which serves as a bearing for a door of an appliance. The adjustment of the bearing block is realized by means of a fixing plate which is received in a guide at the rear side of the bearing block. This fixing plate is inserted into the bearing block before the assembly of the door and is fixed by screwing in the bearing screw.
An embodiment of this type known from the prior art is shown in FIG. 1, left hand representation. The bearing block is marked by 10 in it and the fixing plate is marked by the reference numeral 20. As can be recognized from FIG. 1, left hand representation, the fixing plate 20 is received in a groove on the rear side of the bearing block 10. The bearing block 10 has a bore through which the bearing screw 30 is guided. The bearing screw 30 has a threaded section which is in engagement with the internal thread of the fixing plate 20 and fixes the bearing block 10 to the fixing plate 20 in this manner.
The thickness or height of the bearing block 10 cannot be appreciably reduced due to the thickness of the fixing plate 20 and the said guidance in the bearing block 10.